Nunca sin ti
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Bajo la mira de una peligrosa organización de practicantes de Artes Secretas, y sabiendo que, esta vez, su poder será insuficiente para proteger a la chica que ama, Ranma se enfrenta a una difícil decisión que cambiará su destino y el de Akane.
1. Introducción

_Me has preguntado si te quiero; pero eso no puedo decirlo. No es que pretenda ocultar lo que siento; sino que me resulta imposible explicar, con esa frase tan simple, cuanto hay dentro de mi corazón. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que no admitiré perderte. Cuando sea necesario, te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo, buscando en cada rincón de la Tierra tu preciosa esencia vital, hasta que ya no puedas escapar más y te rindas a mi frenesí. Lo quiero todo porque todo te daré, sin guardarme nada para mí; deleitándome en ofrendar ante tu bella mirada mi ser entero en un eterno tributo. Caminaré a tu lado, delante tuyo, tras de ti: lo que más valga para conservarte cerca. Y si, por alguna inexplicable trinquiñuela de tu alma caprichosa, en medio de la noche apareces para despedirte de mi, no podrás huir, porque te encerraré en mis brazos, aprisionándote en el círculo de inexplicable magia que crece cada vez que estamos juntos. Te necesito a mi lado, conmigo. Viviendo para mí, tanto como para ti yo viviré. Te he soñado y gozado. He aguardado tu llegada desde el mismo instante en que nació mi mundo. No te permito abandonarme; prohibido tienes alejarte, porque a donde vayas te encontraré. Moriré luchando por retenerte: ascenderé al cielo, caminaré sobre la tierra y bajaré al infierno las veces que sean necesarias, para que tú permanezcas conmigo. _

_No sé si te quiero..._

_Pero no quiero estar nunca sin ti._


	2. Parte I

_Desafiar al destino acarrea riesgos casi imposibles de evadir; sin embargo, cuando los acontecimientos te rebasan, no existe otra opción mejor. Hay ocasiones en que debes mirar dentro de tí y buscar la legítima verdad que conduce a vivir plenamente. No se trata sólo de elegir un camino, sino de saber discernir hasta qué punto va en la dirección correcta. La fatalidad siempre aparece cuando menos lo esperas y debes estar preparado para enfrentarla y vencerla. Cumplir aquel destino para el cual naciste, debe ser tu única norma._

_Así está escrito en "**Reflexiones: bitácora de huída**"._

_Por: Mu Tsu. Maestro Supremo del Arte de las Armas Ocultas. _

*****************

─Vaya, vaya. Así que el querido yerno se ha vuelto mucho más astuto. Eso no es de mucha utilidad si no podemos llevarlo con nosotros de regreso a China ─mientras charlaba con su bisnieta, respecto a la anécdota reciente del combate de Ranma contra un poderoso maestro experto en la técnica del Rayo Kamikaze, misma que consistía en atraer y redirigir la electricidad presente en el aire, Khu Lon miraba a Mu Tsu trabajar en la limpieza del Nekohanten. Por alguna razón parecía interesarle más eso, que el informe de Xian Pu. Su expresión calculadora fue evidente por un instante.

─¡Bisabuela! ¿Crees que no lo sé? ─Xian Pu miró en la misma dirección en que Khu Lon lo hacía y sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. No sabía qué pensar de la reciente actitud de la anciana. Parecía que ya no estaba dispuesta a ayudarla con nada referente a Ranma. Últimamente, incluso, había insinuado sin disimulo que debía empezar a considerar seriamente aceptar el reclamo de Mu Tsu para con ella. Ante la sola idea, el frío en su espalda se intensificó.

─Xian Pu ─sin dejar de observar a su sirviente, Khu Lon volvió a retomar la conversación─. Debes de considerar seriamente la posibilidad de dar muy pronto el golpe decisivo en la lucha contra Ranma y Akane ─la referencia a la pareja en conjunto, hizo a Shampoo perder el aliento. Su bisabuela hablaba muy en serio─. El tiempo se te está acabando y pronto será demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa.

─Nunca he sabido que hubiera prisa. La vigencia de una ley es igual a la de la vida ─respondió inmediatamente la chica de cabellos morados. Realmente su bisabuela parecía extraña el día de hoy. Se le quedó mirando fijamente, intentando averiguar si la anciana estaba realizándole alguna de sus acostumbradas pruebas; pero ella optó por ignorar su escrutinio y añadió:

─No es el tiempo a lo que me refiero, sino a la construcción de tu destino ─casi le gritó esas últimas palabras, enfatizándolas con un golpe de su bastón; luego, suspiró con cansancio, concluyendo la breve reflexión con una críptica expresión─: Si no puedes entenderlo, pregunta a Mu Tsu. Él te lo explicará.

Con esas palabras, que provocaron una clara expresión de asombro en el rostro de la joven de cabellos púrpura, Khu Lon se retiró.

*****************

Ukyo tenía una de las mañanas más tranquilas de los últimos días. Como hacía tiempo que no salía a adquirir comestibles por sí misma, decidió que era un día hermoso para realizar compras y, de paso, hacerle una visita a Ra-chan.

─Ra-chan ─suspiró, pensando en voz alta─. Hace tiempo que no hablo contigo. Si tan sólo...Si tan sólo viviéramos juntos tendrías más tiempo para mí... ─la imaginación de la chica se desbocó. Visualizó su vida al lado de Ranma, su esposo. Él saldría al trabajo, tal vez en un dojo, mientras ella se quedaba atendiendo el restaurante; por la tarde llegaría, feliz de verla e iluminando su día con algún detalle adquirido al pasar por ahí; luego, procedería a ayudarla en el trabajo que aún quedaba por hacer, mirando con celos a cualquier cliente que se atreviera a dirigirle el más mínimo cumplido; pero ella lo tranquilizaría con un gran beso y...─¡ouch! ─realmente tendría que poner más atención por donde caminaba, y, para la próxima, esquivar los postes situados sobre la acera.

Al incorporarse se percató de que se encontraba frente al dojo Tendo. Emocionada decidió llamar a la puerta y preguntar por Ra-chan. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo ésta se abrió intempestivamente dejando salir a un panda que corría a toda velocidad seguido por una pelirroja que no paraba de insultarlo. Apenas tuvo tiempo para evitar ser arrollada por ellos. Asombrada, permaneció observándolos hasta que doblaron en una de las calles. Esperó algunos minutos y, suspirando porque Ra-chan ni siquiera notó su presencia, se dispuso a reanudar su camino dejando la visita para otra ocasión.

*****************

─¡Más vale que te detengas, Papá, o lo lamentarás!

Los peatones permanecieron azorados, contemplando cómo un panda gigante corría intentando escapar de una furiosa jovencita pelirroja, a quien lanzaba indiscriminadamente letreros de madera. Tras tanto tiempo, aún admiraba a muchos la velocidad que podía exhibir tan pesada criatura y su gran agilidad para escapar de su furioso hijo. Mismo que, esta vez, parecía excesivamente concentrado en darle alcance.

─¡Wrow! ─Genma Saotome corría por su vida. Nunca había visto a Ranma tan furioso. Si no lograba perderse de su vista pasaría sus últimos días incapacitado y bien podría ser este el último día que viviera.

La persecución continuó por varias cuadras, hasta que la superioridad de Ranma se impuso. Sin dudarlo un instante, el muchacho aprovechó el impulso natural de su carrera para efectuar un salto y colocarse frente a su osuno padre propinándole en seguida dos patadas con suficiente fuerza para noquearlo. Luego, sin hacer caso de las miradas que le dirigieron los espectadores, arrastró al panda de regreso al dojo. ¡Arreglaría este embrollo a cualquier precio!

*****************

Ukyo apenas llevaba recorridos muy pocos pasos lejos del hogar Tendo, cuando divisó que su amado regresaba... arrastrando de la pata a un inconsciente panda. Aguardó a que estuvieran cerca de ella para saludar alegremente:

─¡Ra-chan!¡Buenos días!

Una mirada fría fue la respuesta; la única que obtuvo antes de que el chico, ahora chica, traspasara la puerta del dojo con su presa y la cerrara con violencia.

La aludida tardó varios segundos en cerrar la boca, que se le había quedado abierta de la impresión. Él nunca la trataba así, no su Ra-chan. Su rostro había expresado enfado y desconocimiento, por lo regular dirigido a personas como Cologne, Happosai o incluso Akane cuando éstos lo metían en líos. Y hablando de esta última...

Recordaba haber escuchado unos fenomenales gritos que nada tenían que envidiar a los de Tsubasa cuando se enfadaba.

Ukyo decidió que valía la pena investigar. Una pelea entre Ranma y Akane no era nada del otro mundo, pero ayudaba. Tal vez el fin de la guerra estaba muy cerca. ¡Tal vez Ra-chan por fin estaría con ella!. Ágilmente trepó a la barda de la propiedad Tendo y sigilosamente rodeó el dojo, intentando encontrar la mejor ubicación para espiar.

*****************

Mientras tanto, en el dojo Tendo, Soun Tendo realizaba, en ese momento, una interpretación digna del Oscar (marca registrada):

─¡Hija mía! ¿Porqué tratas así a tu padre? ─las lágrimas brotaban incontenibles mientras el señor Tendo demostraba su avanzado conocimiento del Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu Saotome, al ejecutar a la perfección la técnica denominada _El tigre caído_.

─¿No comprendes que lo hice por tu bien? ─sin dejar el lloriqueo, mismo que realizaba automáticamente y sin esfuerzo, Soun masajeó con actitud pensativa una gran protuberancia aparecida en su cabeza, cortesía de su enfadada hija ─ Nodoka-san te enseñará todo lo que necesitas saber para ser una perfecta ama de casa ─aseguró entre lágrimas─. Aprenderás ikebana, origami, caligrafía y, lo más increíble: ¡A cocinar! ─concluyó en el perfecto tono de quien vende el último producto para bajar de peso. Inmediatamente, Akane se vio ataviada con un precioso kimono color amarillo, bordado con crisantemos, y a su lado comenzaron a flotar platillos que despedían un aroma delicioso. Sintió que la ilusión inundaba su pecho; pero, lamentablemente, las siguientes palabras de su padre, arruinaron la magia─: ¡Piensa que ya nunca más estarás obligada a realizar actividades de marimacho!

El dojo quedó sembrado en la oscuridad. Unas pequeñas nubes de tormenta se hicieron caber bajo techo y empezaron a despedir rayos, centellas, espirales y todo cuanto al dibujante se le ocurrió y, bueno, Soun Tendo quedó sepultado bajo una pesada tabla que antes había formado parte de la sagrada superficie de entrenamiento.

─Papacito ¿Estás bien? ─preguntó otra de sus hijas; no distinguía cuál era, ni recordaba su nombre; de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba ni porqué estaba ahí

─¿Porquéeeee? ─chilló. Casi parecía listo para audicionar en Fuji TV. La convocatoria para el último casting de un nuevo tele-drama llamado "El castillo embrujado" requería un hombre de edad madura, para el papel del marido que pierde a la esposa dentro de un calabozo y luego la encuentra incrustada en la pared de la sala. La única palabra que debía decir era, precisamente: "¿Porqué?"

─Tranquilízate papito ─dijo su hija, palmeando suavemente sus hombros; aunque sin hacer esfuerzos por liberar sus cansadas y frágiles espaldas de la opresión del pesado madero. Ella era cocinera experimentada; no aprendiz de carpintería.

─No entiendo porqué Akane se disgusta ─dijo, ya mucho más tranquilo─. ¡Si la idea de Nodoka-san es brillante! ─afirmó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El sonido de la pared lateral del dojo derrumbándose lo devolvió a la realidad, haciendo sus ojos un poco más grandes que lo habitual. Intrigado, miró en esa dirección, lo suficientemente sorprendido para que las lágrimas demoraran su aparición. Desde afuera, la garganta de Akane emitió un grito de resentimiento exageradamente audible:

─¡Te odio Papá! ¡Y jamás te perdonaré! ¿Lo entiendes?

*****************

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose con furia y el subsiguiente, que parecía un pato de madera estrellándose en el suelo, indicaban que Akane se encontraba encolerizada.

─Nada fuera de lo normal ─se dijo Nabiki mientras permanecía en la cómoda seguridad de su habitación. Al enterarse de que los adultos mayores habían planeado algo, ya que insistían en unir en matrimonio al par desastre, optó por permanecer en un lugar seguro mientras la discusión se desarrollaba. No era que tuviera miedo, sólo que no deseaba dedicar sus esfuerzos persuasivos a tratar de equilibrar los temperamentos de esos dos ¡Hek! Ni siquiera de su hermana, pese al parentesco. Prefería conservar todo en su lugar, pensó, mientras palpaba su bien formada anatomía para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden; nunca estaba de más.

─A veces me pregunto si soy la única persona que conserva la cordura en esta casa ─murmuró, mientras pasaba la página del último manga publicado. Tal pensamiento quedó sin efecto, porque la única persona de la casa Tendo cuya lucidez mental realmente no estaba en duda, ingresó a la habitación.

─Nabiki, ¿No deberías estar ayudando a Papá con esto? ─la voz de Kasumi sonaba con su patentado tono maternal severo. Nabiki se preguntó cómo su hermana había llegado a perfeccionar tanto sus expresiones para comunicarse efectivamente, sin afectaciones ni emotividad. Levantó la cabeza y la giró hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Kasumi. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella. Su hermana parecía genuinamente preocupada y no se trataba del concernimiento habitual, sino de algo mucho más significativo. Alzó una ceja para indicar su interés en conocer detalles y el subsiguiente relato de la hija mayor de sus padres, la convenció de que no debía, nunca más, subestimar la estupidez de Genma y Soun.

Mención aparte el ingreso de la tía Nodoka al club de los chiflados.

*****************

─¡Wrow!─Genma Saotome no podía decir más tomando en cuenta su estado osuno. Pero si un desconocido lo hubiera visto, habría jurado que el panda sudaba frío y temblaba. Y después habría pensado ¡Oh no!: primero Babe, luego Stuart Little, después Beverly Hills Chihuahua y ahora...¿Esto?

La escena era la clásica de un largometraje de mafiosos Hollywoodense, ambientado en los veintes: Genma atando de pies y manos, tumbado sobre el suelo del dojo, mientras su hijo decidía la mejor manera de destazarlo y gozando ante el pensamiento, Nabiki y Kasumi como espectadoras sin querer ni poder intervenir en una charla que, obviamente, era entre padre e hijo. Soun, bueno, a Soun nadie le hacía el menor caso; había comenzado a llorar de nuevo y ahora ostentaba tres grandes chichones en la cabeza y otros más en la cara, resultado, por supuesto, de su pésimo intento de entablar una charla de 'padre' e 'hija': la cosas tampoco funcionaban con géneros diferentes.

─"Debo idear algún plan de escape"─pensaba Genma─. "No debo enfrentarme al chico cuando su entrenamiento no ha sido completado...con mi verdadero poder podría lastimarlo gravemente" ─si hubiera podido darse de patadas lo habría hecho ¡Mira que pensar esas estupideces cuando la cosa era tan seria! ¡Ranma lo haría papilla! Y esta vez con razón. Realmente necesitaba ayuda. Si tan sólo Akane pudiera mandar volando a Ranma por unos segundos él podría escapar; sólo que la chica no estaba ahí. A juzgar por lo que veía, había salido corriendo hacia kami sabe dónde después de propinarle una golpiza a Soun.

El panda volvió a temblar... tal vez Akane no querría ayudarlo esta vez. Era buena suerte que no se encontrara presente, ya que cien golpes dolían menos que doscientos. Tomó la cosa con filosofía: podían darle mil golpes si querían ¡Valían la pena por haber unido por fin a las escuelas!...O casi; si el plan de Nodoka funcionaba.

No tardó en arrepentirse de este último pensamiento cuando vio a su hijo, que había salido por unos momentos, regresar con una tetera y vaciarla sobre él sin compasión.

─¡Auch! ─Genma despedía vapor y su piel había enrojecido varios grados en la escala de intensidad, pero no se atrevió a proferir una queja más al ver la expresión de tres de las personas presentes─. "Realmente Tendo no es un buen apoyo, ni siquiera moralmente" ─pensó, sin atreverse a mirar directamente a Ranma. Tuvo que hacerlo al escuchar su voz:

─Bien, Papá ¿Alguna sugerencia? ─el tono era helado, y no era frecuente en Ranma; al menos, no con esa seriedad.

─Eerr...¿Sobre qué, hijo?─Genma decidió seguir el juego lo más posible hasta que algo se le ocurriera. Si tan sólo pudiera aplicar la técnica secreta Saotome conocida como _movimiento, contemplación y oposición..._ Mala idea: Ranma también conocía la técnica, con el añadido de que era mejor que él para ejecutarla y, por lo tanto, no sería efectiva con él.

─¿Cómo que sobre qué? ─Genma volvió a respirar cuando se dio cuenta de que su hijo no intentaba estrangularlo, sólo lo había sujetado con fuerza de las solapas de su gi─. ¡Quiero mi apellido de vuelta ahora!¡No soy un Tendo y nunca lo seré! ¡Soy Ranma Saotome! ¡Sa-o-to-me! ─Ranma acompañó cada sílaba con una sacudida.

─Eso es imposible ─al sentir que todavía se encontraba sano, Genma decidió navegar en aguas más profundas; era ahora o nunca─: De hecho hijo, eres un Tendo y, gracias a la idea de tu madre, ahora eres el heredero del dojo ¿No te parece grandioso?

Su genuino poder y la escasa profundidad a la que navegaba el barco de su destino, quedaron puestos en evidencia durante los siguientes minutos, demostrando claramente que a Ranma no le parecía en absoluto grandiosa tan estúpida idea.

*****************

─¡Cómo pudieron! ─la voz de Akane temblaba─. ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacernos esto? ─caminaba sin rumbo desde que había salido de la casa. Parecía que el fin estaba muy cerca esta vez. Aún no entendía las intenciones de los mayores, pero se sentía muy herida, dolida en lo más profundo de su ser: su padre no la consideraba capaz de nada, había preferido entregarla a los Saotome y convertir a Ranma en su hijo. Sorprendentemente, también estaba pensando en los sentimientos de Ranma, tampoco ayudaba mucho a éste que su madre la prefiriera a ella sobre él, considerándolo un mal ejemplo de Saotome, considerándolo un mal hijo. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas inconteniblemente, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por enjugarlas ─"¡Oh Ranma!" ─pensó con tristeza–. "¿Cuándo podremos tener paz? ¿Cuando dejaremos de importunar mutuamente nuestras vidas?"

─¿Akane...? ─la voz cordial de un conocido médico interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se detuvo, percatándose que se encontraba frente a la clínica del Dr. Tofu. Bajó la mirada avergonzándose por un momento de su apariencia lacrimosa. Sin embargo, el doctor había notado su estado de ánimo ─¿Cuál es el problema ahora? ─el tono de ternura y preocupación sincera derribó por completo la resistencia de Akane y no pudo evitar lanzarse intempestivamente a los brazos del sorprendido galeno, llorando a lágrima viva.

*****************

─Realmente Akane...─el doctor Tofu tomó un sorbo de la taza de té que se había servido para acompañar a Akane mientras se tranquilizaba; después, continuó con el tono más calmado de voz que pudo encontrar─. No veo cuál es el gran problema ─levantó la mano antes de que Akane pudiera protestar para acallarla─. Sólo tienen que ser dóciles por un tiempo y trabajar juntos por su propio bien, después de todo sus padres nunca han dicho que la medida sería permanente ─la atención de la chica era toda suya─. Tal vez sólo quieren probar si son lo suficientemente maduros para adaptarse a condiciones distintas de las que han regido sus vidas hasta ahora, como el incorporarse a una nueva familia...─titubeó antes de decir la última y principal idea─: o formar una.

El doctor terminó de beber mientras Akane lo miraba inmóvil, sin poder articular palabra. En realidad la idea había sido un golpe de suerte. Conocía bien a ambas familias y le sorprendía que fueran tan inmaduros para educar a esos chicos. En realidad, lo que le sorprendía era que esos dos chicos en particular fueran personas de tan alto calibre tomando en cuenta que los entornos en los que había crecido fueran tan caóticos, tan...demenciales.

Respiró profundo, intentando conservar la tranquilidad. Sí, el milagro era que Akane y Ranma únicamente fueran orgullosos, testarudos, voluntariosos y renuentes a reconocer cualquier debilidad, incluida la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro. El milagro era que se amaban de verdad y eso nadie podía negarlo. Una gota de sudor se formó en su cabeza, la palabra nadie tenía muchos nombres y paellidos: ejemplo de ello eran Shampoo, Ukyo, Los Kuno, Nabiki, Ryoga, y varios más. Los jóvenes de hoy en verdad necesitaban guías sabios que les inculcaran las verdades eternas y los encaminaran a luchar por el bienestar del mundo y la creación, en lugar de perseguir fines egoístas

─Akane...─Repetía su nombre sólo por asegurarse de que la joven lo escuchara─. Realmente tienes que intentar aclarar las cosas con Ranma. Si no trabajan juntos, esta vez perderán más que ninguna. No pueden arriesgarse a que existan divisiones y malentendidos entre ustedes, no cuando el asunto es tan delicado. Además ─la inspiración seguía invadiéndolo─. Piensa que es una buena oportunidad para conocer más a Ranma y que Ranma te conozca a ti.

─No veo de qué manera podría eso ayudar ─Akane hablaba con tristeza─. Después de todo no parece que él quiera que yo lo intente, además eso nos deja igual que antes ─suspiró─. El tío Genma no puede entrenarme con más calidad de lo que mi propio padre podría, así que realmente estoy en desventaja, y Ranma tiene todas las posibilidades de mejorar sin la presión del compromiso ─La taza entre las manos de Akane estalló antes de que formulara el siguiente pensamiento─. Tiene toda la libertad de elegir sin la cuestión de la unión de las escuelas determinando su herencia. ¡Esto es tan injusto!

─Akane ─el doctor Tofu trataba de pensar rápidamente para detener un nuevo acceso de llanto que amenazaba con iniciar─. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ─al escucharlo, ella volvió a ponerle atención.

─¿A qué se refiere?─preguntó la joven, genuinamente interesada.

─¿No es verdad que tú siempre has dicho que ustedes son quienes deben decidir por sí mismos el asunto del compromiso? ─el Doctor Tofu decidió arriesgarlo todo y se atrevió a soltar─: ¿Acaso no confías en lo que siente Ranma por tí?─ la pregunta tuvo un efecto inverso al esperado porque la joven volvió a llorar, inmediatamente Tofu prosiguió─: Dime Akane... ¿Te has puesto a pensar seriamente, alguna vez, qué es lo más importante para Ranma? ¿Qué cosa es lo que más valora en la vida?

─No lo sé ─la voz de Akane tenía un tono de completa duda.

─Si lo sabes ─la contradijo Tofu con firmeza─. Lo sabes porque es algo muy parecido a lo que tú valoras.

─¿Las Artes Marciales?

─Sí ─asintió el doctor con seriedad; sin embargo, su voz cambió al añadir gravemente─: y no. Creo que más se trataría de un "no", que de un "si"; pero ayudaría que me explicaras porqué crees que esto es importante para él.

─Buueno ─ella titubeó─. Él siempre quiere ser el mejor en los combates y ganarle a todos. En realidad no tolera la derrota y...

─No te pedí eso Akane ─la voz del doctor sonó esta vez más segura y decidida─. Dime ¿Porqué crees que a Ranma le interesa ser el mejor en las Artes Marciales?

─¿Porque eso lo hace sentir importante?

─¿A ti te hizo sentir importante tener que enfrentarte a todos esos chicos en la escuela? ─la pregunta tenía otra vez un tono de tristeza, Tofu pensó que iba a ser difícil llegar a donde quería.

─¡No! ─la protesta fue acalorada─. Me hizo sentir utilizada, como un objeto que no tenía vida y que los demás tenían derecho a poseer.

─¿Y qué es lo que sentías al derrotarlos?

─Que era libre para ser yo misma ─dijo Akane suavemente─. Que podía elegir, que controlaba mi vida...─la voz de Akane se perdió cuando empezó a comprender lo que el doctor trataba de explicarle─. ¿Quiere decir...─añadió con voz más firme─; que Ranma quiere ser el mejor para poder decidir por sí mismo?

─Tal vez no conscientemente ─indicó el doctor─. Pero si hay algo en lo que Ranma está en su elemento es en el combate.

─¡Eso es! ─el entusiasmo de Akane parecía repentino, pero genuino─. ¡Creo que tengo una solución a todo este embrollo! ─sin despedirse salió corriendo de la clínica, visiblemente emocionada, dejando a un calmado galeno sentado ante la mesa.

─En realidad Akane ─dijo el doctor Tofu para sí mismo─. Antes de venir aquí, Ranma se valió de las artes marciales para sobrevivir; pero ahora se ha superado mucho gracias a ti. Él ve las artes marciales como su vida entera porque ellas lo condujeron a ti. Gracias a su habilidad en los combates nadie puede apartarte de él, ni hacerte daño...─Tranquilamente el doctor se sirvió una taza más de té, esta vez le puso doble ración de azúcar, el momento bien lo valía.

La respuesta más importante a las preguntas formuladas esa tarde sólo la susurró el viento: "_Lo más importante en la vida de Ranma es Akane..._"

*****************

Mousse deambulaba por entre las aceras comerciales de Nerima, buscando las provisiones que la bisabuela de Xian Pu le había ordenado comprar. Se detuvo ante un aparador ajustándose los anteojos: el broche de fantasía que se exhibía ahí era hermoso...y luciría más hermoso aún sobre el cabello de su amada amazona. Lanzó un suspiro de desaliento cuando su mirada se posó en la etiqueta. En realidad tendría que trabajar mucho para poder adquirirlo.

Continuó caminando, mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido hacía unos momentos en el restaurante. Realmente las guerreras amazonas eran un misterio para él. Por enésima vez no entendía qué objetivo tenía que Xian Pu arriesgara todo por cumplir una promesa de honor. Era cierto que las leyes de la tribu eran casi inflexibles, sobre todo con la clase poderosa y más aún con los naturalizados amazonas; pero también era cierto que muchas veces las leyes eran sólo hipotéticas.

Por primera vez fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa irónica cuando pensó que había tenido la dudosa bendición de enamorarse de una de las amazonas más locas de su tribu. Ni siquiera la legendaria Xian Tsu, contemporánea de Mousse y campeona de su generación llevaba las leyes a esos extremos. Mousse se estremeció ante el pensamiento de que, si ella lo hubiera hecho, Xian Pu hubiera recibido el genuino beso de la muerte y la posterior persecución a manos de su compañera y amiga.

Amiga. Tal palabra hacía mucho tiempo que era ajena para Mousse, sobre todo en este país donde él era un extraño. Suspiró al comprender que el amor lo había tornado en alguien tan irracional como Shampoo. Entre sorprendido y horrorizado evocó algunos de los momentos más relevantes que había vivido entre los chicos de Nerima y se sorprendió al reconocer para sí mismo que había sido un verdadero idiota, un idiota completamente ciego, y que su ceguera no se debía a una enfermedad física, sino a un entumecimiento emocional, del cual era él mismo el culpable.

Sí, Mousse reconoció que su amor pertenecía a alguien que no lo merecía, alguien que lo despreciaba por ser débil y ciego, alguien que en el fondo era aún más ciega y débil de lo que él era. Suspiró, comprendiendo de pronto cuán cierto era que en los sentimientos no tenía poder la voluntad.

Mousse entró en una tienda a la que acudía con frecuencia y adquirió algunas de las cosas listadas, salió con calma, avanzando por la acera mientras continuaba cavilando en las verdades que había descubierto momentos antes.

─"Realmente Khu Lon tiene razón" ─pensó lacónico─. "Xian Pu ya no tiene tiempo" ─el pensamiento no lo alegraba, pero era algo que no podía negar─. "Es más: me atrevería a decir que, por mucho que se hubiera apresurado, el tiempo la hubiera alcanzado antes del final. Ahora el tiempo la ha rebasado, y ella nunca estará a su mismo ritmo, nunca".

Con la paz que confiere la aceptación de la verdad, Mousse prosiguió con sus tareas posponiendo la meditación para un momento más oportuno. Sin percatarse de ello, había formulado un pensamiento ancestral. Un pensamiento que sólo los Maestros Supremos de todos los tiempos guardan oculto en su interior desde su concepción y nacimiento; justo desde el mismo instante en que su esencia aparece en el universo.


	3. Parte II

_Destino y elección son dos caras de la misma moneda; dos aspectos de la vida que aparecen siempre unidos, uno como consecuencia del otro. Por lo tanto, no podemos cargar a ninguna persona, excepto a nosotros mismos, con la responsabilidad de nuestra mal llamada suerte. El destino se construye: paso a paso, caída tras caída, comienzo tras comienzo, y es una obra que nunca será acabada; porque, incluso nuestra muerte y los recuerdos que perdurarán en aquéllos que nos conocieron, son parte de ella._

_Así está escrito en: "**Solitario y silencioso camino: Mi filosofía del Éxito**"._

_Por: Ukyo Kuonji. Propietaria de la Cadena Two for One._

*** - *** - *** - *** - *****

*** - ***_nst_*** - ***

*** - * - * **

*** - ***

*****

Sentía urgencia de salir corriendo hasta el fin del mundo, de desaparecer en el fondo del océano, de gritar a todo aquel que la escuchara que Ranma era suyo y de nadie más; pero de poco serviría, porque justo frente a sus ojos, estaba la evidencia de que tal afirmación era solo una mentira.

La fotografía parecía burlarse de ella, de sus lágrimas, de su dolor. No la hubiera encontrado de no hacer caso a su imprudente curiosidad, que le había llevado a husmear en pertenencias ajenas, en busca de un poco de diversión.

La mochila era de Gosunkugi, quien había pasado a un comprar algunos Okonomiyaki y, como estaba muy débil porque acababa de regresar del hospital, decidió dejar en el restaurante sus útiles hasta la mañana siguiente, dado que era fin de semana.

Su inspección, no obstante, no le había traído la diversión esperada, sino diferentes sorpresas cada una más desagradable que la otra. Cada una añadiendo sal a una herida que había comenzado a abrirse irremediablemente en su alma desde su visita inspirada de esa mañana a la propiedad Tendo.

En primer lugar, estaba el disgusto provocado por comprobar cuán obsesionado estaba el chico zombie con Akane: descubrió fotos y más fotos, incluso una hoja del cuaderno de apuntes de la chica.

─"Fetiches" ─pensó, sintiendo desagrado instantáneo porque sabía perfectamente que tales cosas serían empleadas en algún extraño e inútil conjuro de los que acostumbraba ¿Cómo rayos alguien podía ser tan ingenuo? Se preguntó, haciéndose inconscientemente otra pregunta muy distinta: ¿Cómo rayos Akane podía gustarle a alguien?

Su búsqueda entre las libretas prosiguió hasta que un pequeño bolso oscuro llamó su atención. Sin poder contenerse lo abrió y vació su contenido sobre la mesa ante la cual estaba sentada. Los objetos eran muy diversos; pero todos tenían algo en común: parecían ser especiales en algún sentido que no alcanzaba a descubrir.

Había dos trozos de papel con los respectivos nombres de Ranma y Akane y, al analizarlos, se percató de que parecían escritos mucho tiempo atrás y no por la misma persona. El nombre de Akane estaba escrito sin cuidado y con muy mala estética─: "¿Ranma...?" ─se preguntó, sin acabar de decidirse por lo imposible ya que Ryoga y no Ranma era quien acostumbraba, de ordinario, escribir el nombre de Akane; con mucho mejor estilo, había que reconocer. El nombre de Ranma, por el contrario, tenía el mismo aspecto que las letras escritas en la hoja que perteneciera a la libreta de Akane. Ukyo sacudió la cabeza.

─"Estoy imaginando cosas" ─se reprendió mentalmente.

Continuó revisando las demás pertenencias, que iban desde trozos de tela, hasta algodones ensangrentados y un cuadrado de papel percudido. Intrigada, extendió la mano para tomar este último, que aparecía rotulado con la leyenda '_la verdad que deben olvidar_' y, al girarlo, buscándole forma, descubrió la imagen de Ranma y Akane besándose.

Pensó que se trataba de otro de los fotomontajes que ese esqueleto viviente acostumbraba fabricar; sin embargo, volvió a girarla para leer nuevamente lo escrito en la parte de atrás y comprendió, sin atisbo de duda, que la palabra '_verdad_' era genuina.

Suspiró luchando contra el sentimiento de derrota que se apoderó de ella. Era sólo un beso, no el fin del mundo. Shampoo lo había besado, al parecer Kodachi también, y ahora, Akane. No pudo evitar que la rabia la invadiera, rindiéndose ante la obvia conclusión que laceró su alma: ¡Todas lo habían besado! Excepto ella.

Volvió a mirar a la imagen de su prometido y su rival, labios unidos y captados para la posteridad, y se percató de algo más: Ranma estaba sonriendo y parecía feliz. No demostraba confusión, ni susto, ni ninguna otra emoción de las que solía mostrar cuando Shampoo se acercaba a él. Parecía, también, que él había cooperado plenamente con el beso.

─"¡Oh, no!" ─se dijo, angustiada─. "En la mañana me ignoró y ahora esto" ─derrotada y confundida, enterró el rostro entre sus manos y se abandonó a la desesperanza, relegando al fondo de su mente lo que atestiguara horas antes en el dojo Tendo.

*** - *** - *** - *** - *****

*** - ***_nst_*** - ***

*** - * - * **

*** - ***

*****

─¿Akane? ─desde la cocina Kasumi sonaba preocupada, la aludida se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su hermana mayor.

─Dime Kasumi ─respondió al tiempo que se unía a ella en el corte de vegetales para la comida, intentando mantener la calma y controlar el entusiasmo que la embargaba desde que dejara la consulta del doctor Tofu. Entusiasmo que, al parecer, la otra joven no compartía

El silencio se instaló entre el par de hermanas por varios minutos, hasta que la menor de ellas decidió romperlo.

–¿Ocurrió algo cuando me fui?─inquirió Akane, con toda la naturalidad que pudo reunir. La pregunta provocó que su interlocutora la mirara con suspicacia. Eso y el hecho de que, en lugar de rebanar en rodajas las zanahorias utilizando el filo del cuchillo lo hiciera con el dorso. Aunque un descuido así podía pasar por normal, tratándose de Akane, lo cierto era que Kasumi parecía poco dispuesta a creer en la normalidad ese día en particular.

─¿Quieres decir, aparte de que el tío Genma utilizará escayola por mucho tiempo? ─Akane también devolvió una mirada sorprendida. No había rastro de ironía en las palabras de Kasumi; pero algo no estaba del todo bien. Supo qué era cuando la escuchó decir─: Ranma ha estado en su habitación desde que salió del dojo ¿Porqué no vas y le avisas que la comida estará lista en unos minutos? ─el automático '¿Y porqué debería de hacerle un favor a ese cretino?' que pensaba decir quedó silenciado porque Kasumi escogió ese momento para salir al patio a revisar la ropa, ignorante al cambio en el estado de ánimo de su hermana menor.

Con un gran suspiro, Akane se encaminó hacia la planta alta encontrándose frente a frente con Nabiki, quien bajaba las escaleras. La chica de largas piernas y pelo cobrizo simplemente la ignoró y pasó de largo con rumbo a la salida. Al parecer tenía asuntos importantes que atender, asuntos que requerían su atención inmediata. Sin saber qué pensar de tal actitud , Akane simplemente continuó su camino hacia la alcoba de Ranma.

*** - *** - *** - *** - *****

*** - ***_nst_*** - ***

*** - * - * **

*** - ***

*****

─"¡Rayos!" ─era todo lo que Ranma podía pensar. Llevaba horas encerrado en su habitación en su acostumbrada pose de meditación. Las ideas, sin embargo, parecían desconocer el camino hasta él. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de salir del nuevo enredo, sin empeorar las cosas con los demás; sobre todo con Akane─. ¡Mmph! ─gruñó ofendido, reprendiéndose mentalmente por sus pensamientos─. ¿Y porqué debería preocuparme por esa marimacho!

─¿Y porqué no? ─la inmediata contestación le hizo darse cuenta de que había expresado en voz alta sus pensamientos y que, para su mala suerte, los había oído la única persona que no debía; es decir, la propia Akane, quien se encontraba a sus espaldas. Era tanta su distracción que no la había escuchado ingresar a la habitación.

─Buena pregunta ─replicó, incapaz de pensar en alguna respuesta mejor y tratando de parecer indiferente; no obstante, una desconocida ansiedad se instaló en su interior. Sin poder reaccionar, miró cómo ella se desplazaba hasta colocar su rostro frente al suyo; se había recostado de lado en el suelo, con su cabeza descansando sobre su brazo doblado y sus ojos café brillaban con diversión, a pesar de que estaban ligeramente enrojecidos. Eso, más que otra cosa alertó a Ranma: ¿Acaso ella había llorado?

─¿Sabes? La meditación no es tu fuerte ─Indicó Akane, como si tal cosa: La seguridad en su tono lo molestó, aunque no pudo explicarse la razón de ello y, distraído, perdió su precario equilibrio y aterrizó de mala manera sobre ella. El pánico se apoderó de él cuando comprendió lo que vendría en seguida: un doloroso vuelo cortesía de la fuerza bruta patentada de su prometida. Intentó balbucear una disculpa; sin embargo, su corazón se detuvo por un momento, debido a la sorpresa, cuando la habitual reacción violenta no llegó.

*** - *** - *** - *** - *****

*** - ***_nst_*** - ***

*** - * - * **

*** - ***

*****

El silencio convertía el hogar de los Tendo en una rareza. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Nodoka Saotome al ingresar por la puerta principal. Se detuvo en el genkan lo necesario para cambiarse las zapatillas y se dirigió a la cocina. La suihanki zumbaba suavemente y los ingredientes de una ensalada de vegetales frescos esperaban en diversos recipientes para ser mezclados.

Aunque cocinar era siempre un placer para ella, este día había sido fuera de lo normal y la sola vista de la habitación le hacía sentir vértigo. Respiró profundo, mientras los sucesos de la mañana se agolpaban en su mente, provocándole jaqueca. Sin poder sostenerse un minuto más, se dejó caer al lado de un gabinete mientras intentaba mantener la compostura.

─"Realmente he sido muy tonta" ─pensó, deprimida─. "¿Cómo pude pensar que mi idea funcionaría?"

La comprensión de que el daño causado no podía remediarse invadía su alma. Había madurado ese plan desde que la boda fracasara. Se le ocurrió que, si Ranma dejaba de ser un Saotome, al menos dos de los compromisos finalizaban y, como la condición para que su hijo recuperara su identidad era el adquirir ciertas responsabilidades y alejarse de las artes marciales y los combates por su honor y su dinastía, era una oportunidad inmejorable para que sus otras prometidas renunciaran a él.

Por lo visto nada era tan simple. La primera consecuencia del plan era que Genma aún continuaba en la sala de urgencias del hospital más cercano; la segunda, fue que Soun había optado por encerrarse en su habitación y era seguro que no saldría de ahí en días, por temor a ser agredido nuevamente por su hija menor, la cual había desaparecido después de castigar a su padre. Ranma, por su parte, permanecía recluído en su habitación, negándose en rotundo a hablar con ella.

Mientras analizaba los hechos, sin conseguir una explicación adecuada, recordó de súbito que el carácter de la pareja de prometidos auguraba más problemas que nunca. Se puso de pie bruscamente y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo: tal vez, si lograba que la escuchara, las cosas no empeorarían.

Silenciosamente, subió la escalera que conducía al primer piso y, cuando estaba a punto de entrar sin llamar, escuchó voces a través de la puerta. Indudablemente eran Akane y Ranma; y, aunque tal hecho resultaba asombroso por sí mismo, tenía el añadido de que conversaban civilizadamente y no se escuchaban gritos, ni insultos.

Con una débil sonrisa asomando a su rostro Nodoka volvió sobre sus pasos; tal vez el día sí había sido demasiado extraño, y tal vez no todo estuviera perdido. Al parecer el plan comenzaba a funcionar; sino de la manera prevista, de cualquier modo lo importante era el resultado. La esperanza se anidó en su corazón, y procuraría no perderla, pasara lo que pasara.

*** - *** - *** - *** - *****

*** - ***_nst_*** - ***

*** - * - * **

*** - ***

*****

─¡Quaak! ─Khu Lon observaba con indiferencia el revolotear de un pato con lentes alrededor de la mesa. Al parecer, Mousse había conseguido enfurecer a su bisnieta y, como castigo, esta lo había atado con una cadena unida a un grillete. El miserable plumífero no se daba por vencido al tratar de liberarse, atrayendo la atención de los clientes cercanos al mostrador.

La expresión de la anciana cambió a una de total diversión cuando pato y grillete se deslizaron trabajosamente rumbo al cuarto de baño, ante más de alguna mirada de asombro genuino, proveniente de la clientela.

─"Realmente el chico es todo un Joketsuzoku" ─concedió, mientras los recuerdos de la vida en la aldea la invadían, arruinando su buen humor.

Aunque todo este tiempo había presumido ante el yerno de sus habilidades combativas, podía reconocer con sinceridad que las más poderosas técnicas secretas de las amazonas estaban fuera de su alcance. Incluso ahora, seis generaciones después, su familia no era considerada completamente nativa entre los aldeanos. Los respetaban debido al poder que ella había conseguido como guerrera; pero a los ojos de todos no eran más que extranjeros. Si Xian Pu fallaba en esta misión, el prestigio y el estatus que tenían como miembros del consejo de la tribu se verían seriamente amenazados, la única forma de conservarlo sería consiguiendo que su testaruda bisnieta aceptara casarse con Mu Tsu, entre cuyos ancestros se contaban las fundadoras de la tribu.

Sí, el chico pato era demasiado para su nieta; pero, a pesar de eso, ella lo rechazaba sin miramientos. Gracias a los comentarios de las amazonas, Xian Pu se había negado rotundamente a ratificar su estatus por algo tan poco honorable como casarse con un nativo. Desde pequeña había soñado con ser una de las más honradas guerreras cuyo nombre figuraría entre los inscritos en la piedra ancestral. Su ambición más grande, era conseguir lo que su bisabuela no había logrado: borrar el estigma de su linaje.

Una sonrisa sin humor apareció entre los labios de Khu Lon, porque, muy a su pesar, comprendía que su bisnieta y presunta heredera jamás estaría a su altura: tenía la astucia y la capacidad de un estratega, pero no el espíritu de combate. No, ese espíritu lo poseían el yerno y su más testaruda e inútil prometida.

Las imágenes de las peleas en que Ranma había participado cruzaron por su mente, así como los entrenamientos y el papel que la chica Tendo jugara en ellos. Su privilegiada memoria trajo a la luz el intento de boda entre Xian Pu y Ranma gracias al hilo del destino, misma que fue impedida magistralmente por Akane: realmente ella y su descendiente habían subestimado a la pequeña fiera en esa ocasión. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó también la reacción del chico ante la ofensa que Akane recibió de Herb: en situaciones como esa, Ranma era demasiado predecible.

De pronto se le ocurrió que no había visto al yerno en varios días. Sin embargo, no se preocupó, porque comprendió que, lo más probable, era que se encontrara en alguna de sus extrañas aventuras y, naturalmente, acompañado por su prometida más problemática; sobre eso no tenía ninguna duda: por alguna razón, que no escapaba a su conocimiento, Akane siempre estaba al lado del prometido, aún sin proponérselo.

Sintiéndose vieja por primera vez en su vida, comprendió que Akane era como Mu Tsu: siempre iba en una dirección, sin importar cuánto le costara y lo que tuviera que sacrificar en el proceso, incluso a sí misma. Xian Pu verdaderamente no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra alguien así. La chica Tendo poseía un espíritu guerrero envidiable incluso para una Joketsuzoku. Súbitamente, una sospecha creció en su interior: no había escuchado nunca de la madre de Akane ¿Y si...?

─¿Qué ocurre, bisabuela? ─preguntó Xian Pu, quien había regresado de entregar una orden y la había sorprendido pensativa. Tardó unos segundos en responder, tratando de conservar la idea en su memoria.

─Recordaba la aldea ─al mencionar Joketsuzoku, observó que la muchacha de cabellos morados desviaba la mirada y caminaba hacia la cocina.

─¿Lo bueno o lo malo? ─viniendo de Xian Pu esa era una falta de respeto, y Khu Lon se lo hizo saber con un bastonazo─: ¡Auch! ─se quejó la muchacha, mientras evitaba un segundo ataque

─¡Nada en las amazonas es malo! ─enfatizó la vieja antes de retirarse a sus aposentos. La joven comprendió que el momento había pasado y notó fastidiada que Mu Tsu no estaba. Como si le leyera los pensamientos, escuchó la voz de su bisabuela, advirtiéndole cuando se alejaba─: El chico pato tiene la tarde libre, así que tú te encargarás de todo.

Los inmensos ojos violeta se abrieron asombrados, al tiempo que su mandíbula caía y sus cabellos se despeinaban.

─¡Hoy no es mi día! ─exclamó Xian Pu. Después, con claro tono enfadado y, refunfuñando insultos mandarines que incluían a cierto amazona de casta, se dispuso a atender a los clientes que en ese momento llegaban.

*** - *** - *** - *** - *****

*** - ***_nst_*** - ***

*** - * - * **

*** - ***

*****

─¿Sabes? A veces eres más bobo que de costumbre ─fue lo que Ranma escuchó decir a Akane. Tan desconcertado estaba por su comportamiento, que ni siquiera había intentado levantarse y yacía tumbado encima de ella; sus torsos unidos en algunos puntos y su cabeza contra el costado derecho de su prometida.

─¿Ah si? ─Preguntó y, sin esperar la respuesta, contraatacó conforme a su costumbre─: ¡Mira quién lo dice! ─exclamó con ironía, al tiempo que giraba la cabeza lo suficiente para que ella pudiera ver su insulto: bajó con el dedo índice la piel alrededor de su ojo y sacó la lengua. En un instante comprendió lo ridículo de la situación y al parecer lo mismo le ocurrió a Akane porque ambos empezaron a reír, primero con reservas y después hasta que las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas.

Ella fue la primera en romper el encanto:

─¿Podrías levantarte? Realmente pesas ¿Sabes? ─pidió Akane, con voz tranquila, excenta de cualquier reproche; limitándose a declarar lo obvio. Ranma reaccionó inmediatamente, sentándose al tiempo que la ayudaba a incorporarse, visiblemente sonrojado.

─Lo siento ─lo dijo sinceramente; pero comprendió, sorprendido, que en realidad no sabía si se estaba refiriendo al incidente de hacía un momento o a lo ocurrido en la mañana o a todo cuanto había ocurrido desde que se conocieran. Inesperadamente, decidió para sí mismo que era un poco de todo, y su propia conclusión lo aterró tanto, que permaneció en silencio, sin atreverse a mirarla. Akane pareció notar su cambio de humor y sólo añadió:

─No te preocupes, no es algo que no pueda esperarse de ti ─por algún motivo, la frase no sonó como el insulto que parecía de entrada, sino más bien como un cumplido. Akane no entendió muy bien porqué había dicho eso; así que decidió cguardar silencio también, antes de empeorar más las cosas.

La luz del mediodía se filtraba por las rejillas de la ventana hacia la habitación de tatami, iluminando un polvoriento jarrón que contenía flores artificiales. Akane lo miró fijamente, pensando que Kasumi tal vez no había querido perturbar a los Saotome y por eso llevaba días sin sacudir por ahí. Luego, se maravilló porque el objeto parecía estar intacto, pese a los continuos entrenamientos de padre e hijo. Sintió la mirada de Ranma fija sobre ella y luego lo escuchó hablar, su voz profunda y extrañamente calmada:

─Es de papel: a prueba de caídas ─dijo Ranma mientras se estiraba para coger el florero, que posteriormente, le tendió a Akane; ésta vaciló antes de tomarlo en sus manos y luego lo analizó al detalle, el material era duro y se notaba estrellado por varios golpes, pero no estaba quebrado, sólo ablandado. Admiró los colores vivos de cada flor, los diseños pintados en la superficie de la pieza que lo hacían parecer, de lejos, fina porcelana y estuvo a punto de perderse la explicación de Ranma─: me lo regaló una señora que tenía un restaurante de comida extranjera.

Akane lo miró, la sorpresa reflejada en cada centímetro de su terso rostro, comunicándole algo más que su incapacidad para creerlo: su genuino interés en una anécdota que, posiblemente, en otra ocasión jamás le habría parecido digna de conocer. Ranma prosiguió, inmerso en sus recuerdos infantiles:

─Papá y yo pelamos por la comida, y en el combate tiramos el jarrón al suelo─dijo, esbozando una mueca circunstancial, que casi provocó que Akane entornara los ojos con exasperación al pensar, para sí misma que, decididamente, los Saotome honraban el conocido proverbio: "Genio y figura..."

─Él huyó por piernas, mientras yo me lamentaba pensando que tendría que lavar los platos y tal vez trabajar algunos días ahí para pagar eso y la comida─dijo Ranma, sin advertir la expresión de Akane─. La dueña me miró enfadada, casi parecía a punto de golpearme... pero después se rió, mostrándome el jarrón intacto ─una sonrisa apareció en el rostro, usualmente rudo del muchacho al recordar esto último y luego, tras obsequiarle una mirada que rara vez le dedicaba, una que hablaba de sinceridad limpia y genuina, dijo─: ella me invitó una gran ración de guisado, me dejó ir y me dijo que...─lo que iba a decir quedó interrumpido cuando descubrió que su prometida lo miraba fascinada, evidentemente no deseando perderse detalle del singular relato─ ...yo... debía conservarlo porque... tal vez era lo único que resistiría... permanecer conmigo ─concluyó trabajosamente, en un susurro, sin dejar de mirar esos preciosos ojos café; perturbado no sólo por la atención desmedida de Akane, sino por algo más, que no atinaba a identificar.

─¡Vaya! ¡Esa es toda una historia! ─exclamó Akane con sinceridad inesperada y, cuando Ranma tomó conciencia de que ella se encontraba ahí, tan cerca de él y que era la primera vez que ambos compartían más de cinco minutos en perfecta paz, sintió que perdía la capacidad de respirar.

─Yo...

─Creo que esa señora tenía razón ─declaró Akane con una sonrisa, refiriéndose indudablemente a la afirmación de la mujer del restaurante. Sin embargo, Ranma no le prestó la atención debida, porque estaba concentrado en disimular su inesperada reacción a la cercanía de su prometida: temía que ella escuchara los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

El silencio volvió a inundarlo todo. Estaba uno frente al otro y nada terrible había sucedido todavía: no había prometidas, ni adversarios, ni pretendientes, ni hermanas, ni madre, ni padres histéricos...

Akane fue la primera en recobrar la conciencia. Ese discurso era lo más largo que Ranma le había dicho y había olvidado sus intenciones anteriores. Con una profunda respiración, se obligó a concentrarse y se dispuso a tratar el asunto que la había llevado ahí, rogando silenciosamente a cualquier hada que la escuchara, no perder los estribos en el transcurso de la conversación.

─¿Ranma? ─intentó comenzar; pero él no estaba cooperando: simplemente continuaba observándola, sin dar muestras de reaccionar.

─¡Ranma! ─exclamó ella, atrayendo su atención gracias a la mano que agitó ante su rostro.

─¿Si?

─¿Se te ha ocurrido algo para solucionar lo que pasó en la mañana? ─por algún motivo sabía que no era así; pero tenía que conseguir que su atolondrado prometido se concentrara por completo en la conversación.

─No ─declaró el muchacho con voz tétrica, más provista de furia que otra cosa─. ¡Ese maldito viejo me las pagará muy caras! ─ la ira no se había calmado, sino que había crecido al paso de las horas, pensó ella, sin saber muy bien el cómo afectaría ese detalle lo que tenía que decirle.

─¡Deja la venganza para después! ─ordenó exasperada─. ¡Tenemos un gran problema y no hay tiempo para eso! ─su última oración hizo que el chico la mirara con interrogación. Continuó, insegura de hacerlo o no─: Debemos pensar en algo que solucione este embrollo de una vez por todas ─declaró con seguridad inexplicable y, ante esto, Ranma sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su espalda. La frase 'de una vez por todas' le recordó el ultimátum que Akane había pronunciado en su fallida boda, cuando amenazó en cancelar el compromiso definitivamente. Echó mano de todo su autocontrol para tranquilizarse y estar alerta ante cualquier amenaza de ese tipo.

─Escucha ─indicó su prometida con decisión─. Estamos juntos en esto hasta el final ─el sentido verdadero de la sentencia quedó perdido para él quien, inevitablemente, presintió que la palabra 'final' era la clave de todo el asunto. Decidido a evitar cualquier intento de Akane en esa dirección, hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse.

─No veo de que forma... ─empezó a decir, sin saber muy bien qué pretendía; pero ella le interrumpió:

─No me interrumpas que me enredo ─pidió con voz extrañamente animada─. En realidad, Ranma, pienso que lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguirles la corriente y tratar de ver esto como un combate─ al escuchar la palabra en labios de esa Tendo en particular, Ranma se esforzó por no delatar su instantánea preocupación. No entendía nada, excepto que Akane parecía decidida a lavar con sangre la reciente afrenta que ambos recibieran de sus padres.

─No te entiendo─se escuchó decir y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué rayos pasaba con su lógica?. Parecía haber volado por la ventana, pensó con humor negro. Al escuchar la voz de Akane hizo un esfuerzo por volver a la conversación, presentía que era la más importante que habían sostenido desde que se conocieran y tampoco era cosa de arruinarlo.

─Fácil ─decía Akane en ese momento─: Tú quieres ser un Saotome de nuevo ¿No? Y, por lo que dijeron papá y el tío Genma, lo que tienes que hacer para demostrarle a tu madre que mereces estar en el registro familiar es ser un Tendo y encargarte del dojo y comportarte como un digno miembro de esta familia...No, no me interrumpas porque me confundiré. Por lo que respecta a mi, yo soy y siempre seré una Tendo, pero debo ser una Saotome en toda la extensión de la palabra antes de retarte por la sucesión de la escuela de combate libre y, de paso, tu madre me entrenará en el comportamiento y los deberes de una dama ─al decir ella esto último, resultó evidente que las auras de ambos brillaban con un vivo color escarlata.

─Te olvidaste del gran final, creo ─añadió Ranma, sonando verdaderamente furioso, incluso para los estándares habituales de sus estallidos temperamentales─: si queremos de vuelta nuestros apellidos, es necesario el matrimonio en mi caso o un combate en el tuyo ─declaró, seguro por completo de que ambos detestaban el asunto por igual. Sin embargo, para su total sorpresa, Akane preguntó:

─¿Y qué tendría de malo?

─¿Qué quieres decir? ─preguntó Ranma sin preocuparse de ocultar su confusión. Tal cosa resultaba razonable porque la interrogación de Akane dejaba un par de preguntas más en el aire: ¿Qué prefería ella? ¿Combatir o casarse?

─Lo que escuchaste ─dijo Akane, continuando antes de perder el valor─: si yo consigo vencerte ─al escuchar la frase, dicha con total seguridad, Ranma perdió las esperanzas de que la opción de Akane fuera el matrimonio─, recuperaré mi lugar como Tendo, y si tú, en este tiempo, conoces a alguna chica de la que te enamores o eliges entre alguna de tus prometidas, tu madre considerará tus deberes filiales cumplidos y te devolverá tu identidad.

─¡De ninguna manera! ─exclamó, sin poder controlar el tono desesperado de su voz ¡Cómo se atrevía ella a sugerir siquiera que él eligiera a otra mujer! Su furia resurgió, y por una vez, también razonó en la primera parte del argumento que acababa de escuchar 'si yo consigo vencerte, recuperaré mi lugar como Tendo'.

Las palabras lo golpearon, acorralándolo y angustiándolo enormemente. Ante la idea de enfrentarse a la chica que se había habituado a proteger más que a su vida, sintió como si un pesado muro se le derrumbara encima. Su vida entera estaba puesta en riesgo, todo cuanto había sido, todo aquello por lo que había luchado y de lo cual se enorgullecía: sus votos, su honor, sus promesas privadas, todo, absolutamente todo, había sido dejado de lado por la necedad de unos viejos locos.

Con la respiración agitada y la mente en blanco, lo único que se le ocurrió soltar fue:

─¡Cómo se te ocurre que voy a pelear contra ti! ─Eso no, cualquier cosa excepto eso: tenían que encontrar otra solución, sobre eso no quedaba duda. Sin embargo, no contaba con la reacción de su prometida:

─¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? ¡Señor perfecto! ─ como siempre, ella había comprendido todo mal. Exasperado, por una vez se dio cuenta de que había sido él quien soltara todo al revés, sin ningún orden que le permitiera a ella entender a qué se refería. Su maldita bocaza le estaba jugando otra mala pasada y ahora Akane se encontraba en el proceso de salir furiosa de la habitación. Con agilidad, consiguió evitar que abriera la puerta, bloquéandola él mismo y, sin realmente detenerse a considerar el curso de acción, optó por encararla, decidido a hacerse entender.

─No me refería a eso ─declaró, suspirando audiblemente, exasperado por algo más que la situación en que los habían puesto esa mañana los mayores─ ¿Porqué nunca terminas de escucharme? ─preguntó, tomando conciencia, por una vez, de que esa actitud de ella lo enfurecía─. ¡Preferiría casarme con Kuno antes que siquiera tocarte! ─Naturalmente, de tan desafortunada declaración ella sólo captó la primera frase y no entendió el sentido de la segunda; así que actuó en consecuencia:

─Pues ¿Qué esperas? ¡Pervertido! ─exclamó con rabia, antes de perder definitivamente los estribos y enviarlo a un vuelo de reconocimiento alrededor de Nérima.

*** - *** - *** - *** - *****

*** - ***_nst_*** - ***

*** - * - * **

*** - ***

*****

─"Bruta violenta" ─pensó Ranma, mientras volaba, resignadamente cruzado de brazos. En eso, el recuerdo de lo que había dicho vino a su mente, revelándole la explicación para la previsible reacción de Akane: 'Preferiría casarme con Kuno...'

Con una sonrisa agradeció a todos los dioses de la mitología que ella fuera tan despistada y no entendiera lo que trató de decirle. Ya era bastante malo que malinterpretara completamente su declaración, como para añadir a eso el que comprendiera la verdad oculta tras sus palabras imprudentes.

*Splash*

Afortunadamente para su prometido, Akane se estaba especializando en los viajes redondos. Una descompuesta Ranma emergió de la poza del jardín y, sin perder tiempo, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de una tetera con agua caliente, para, una vez cambiado, dirigirse inmediatamente a las escaleras para regresar a donde se encontraba Akane. Sin embargo, ni siquiera había pasado del tercer escalón, cuando la vio venir.

Sin decir una palabra, ella le indicó que la siguiera y así lo hizo.

Ambos dejaron atrás la casa Tendo y avanzaron por los caminos acostumbrados hasta llegar al puente que cruzaba el canal más grande. Ahí se detuvieron , inseguros de cómo continuar o en qué dirección. Ranma tomó el liderazgo y descendió hasta la parte baja del puente, ayudándola a hacer lo mismo. El lugar era tranquilo, sombreado y resguardaba la privacidad de quienes admiraban la corriente desde ahí.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó Akane, y parecía decirlo de verdad─; pero estoy muy preocupada por lo que está sucediendo y no ayuda que los demás puedan espiar lo que decimos ─declaró con un intenso tono desesperado. No lo miraba, sino que se sentó sobre una roca y dirigió la vista hacia un remolcador que navegaba frente a ellos en ese instante.

─No importa ─dijo Ranma, aceptando con eso la disculpa y luego, antes de poder detenerse agregó─: tampoco es que no lo haya esperado de ti ─tan pronto como formuló las palabras, quiso darse de bofetadas por decir algo tan estúpido; pero, para su sorpresa, ella pareció tomarlo bien, porque una sonrisa cálida apareció en su rostro. Ranma respiró aliviado: no quería volar otra vez, no mientras el problema al que se enfrentaban aún no estuviera en camino de solucionarse. En eso, recordó algo que ella le había dicho en la conversación anterior:

─¿A qué te refieres con tomarlo como un combate? ─inquirió, temiendo la respuesta muy a su pesar.

─Bueno... ─mientras ordenaba con rapidez sus pensamientos, una esperanza nació en el corazón de Akane: ¡El parecía dispuesto a tomarla en serio!

─¿Si?

─No lo sé muy bien ─admitió con sinceridad─, pero se me ocurrió que, si tú puedes demostrar ser un digno heredero del dojo Tendo y un verdadero Saotome, yo también puedo demostrar lo mismo. Y después de todo, sólo falta un año para que cumplamos la mayoría de edad, así que sólo tenemos que seguirles la corriente hasta ese momento; después, decidiremos lo que haremos sin su interferencia. Sé que podemos hacerlo─declaró con decisión, ante la mirada escéptica de Ranma; y luego, añadió poniendo en sus palabras todo el entusiasmo que pudo reunir─: con tus estrategias y mi ayuda, seremos nosotros contra ellos.

─¿Y crees que dará resultado? ─preguntó Ranma con genuina preocupación─. Después de todo, nadie nos garantiza que no planearán otra boda, o algún otro truco sucio para salirse con la suya ─afirmó, sabiendo que no decía ninguna novedad; tanto su propio padre como el de Akane eran decididamente testarudos. Inevitablemente, un pensamiento se coló en su mente, provocándole un intenso desasosiego─: "Y de paso" ─se dijo a sí mismo─. "Nada me garantiza que tú no me abandonarás".

─No lo sé ─respondió Akane─. Pero si existe alguna garantía esa es que tú siempre te las ingenias para ganar ─declaró con seguridad, provocando que él se volviera a mirarla, sorprendido por su afirmación y por la confianza que denotaba en él y sus capacidades.

─Pero ¿Te has olvidado de todos los demás problemas? ─preguntó, deseando no haberlo dicho de esa manera.

─Pues, si seguimos como hasta ahora, realmente no veo cómo podremos solucionar todos los embrollos. Y, en cambio, si tú te concentras en ser un Tendo te librarás de dos compromisos: el que tienes con Ukyo... y el nuestro ─Akane dijo esto último con voz demasiado baja. Y la sola frase consiguió que el chico sintiera su corazón aterrizarle en los pies; pero su cada vez más improbable prometida no lo notó, concentrada como estaba en disimular cuánto le afectaba la posibilidad.

─¡Vaya! ¡Que conveniente para ti!─exclamó Ranma por lo bajo, despidiéndose de cualquier ilusión respecto a importarle a Akane.

─¿Qué dijiste?

─Nada, pero no creo que funcione porque aún quedan Kodachi y Shampoo ─improvisó, mientras intentaba encontrar una razón lo suficientemente válida para rechazar el inesperado plan de Akane.

─Bueno, no creo que Kodachi se quede aquí después de la graduación, así que supongo que tendrás que tolerarla sólo en los recesos de clases y Shampoo es tu prometida más bonita ─dijo y Ranma no pudo evitar observarla, con toda la alarma que el caso ameritaba reflejada en su rostro ¿Dónde estaba su Akane? La chica que siempre parecía dispuesta a asesinarlo cuando miraba aunque fuera inadvertidamente a la amazona

─¿Bonita? ─fue lo único que consiguió decir, concentrado como estaba en analizar la falta de reacción en su prometida.

─Pues, que yo recuerde, nunca te ha resultado difícil soportar sus atenciones ─declaró Akane, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Por alguna razón inexplicable, a Ranma esto le alegró el día más que ninguna otra cosa.

─¡Ja! ¡Como si fuera tan fácil! ─respondió, intentando hacerle entender a esa testaruda Tendo lo imposible de su plan. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella y, encima, a soportar a Shampoo y a Kodachi.

─Hasta ahora lo ha sido ─dijo Akane y semejante respuesta lo congeló, porque comprendió cuánta razón tenía ella.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de que, en verdad, era menos complicado de lo que parecía. Hasta el presente, habían transcurrido casi dos años sin que la situación sufriera algún cambio de importancia. Se limitaban a vivir el día a día sin mayores problemas que unas cuantas peleas, daños a la propiedad privada y pública, y extrañas aventuras. De repente algo le dijo que el improvisado plan de Akane podia funcionar: si eran astutos, trabajando unidos conseguirían resolver, poco a poco, todos los enredos. Incluida esa loca idea del combate por el control de Dojo....

─"¡Un momento!" ─pensó para sus adentros─ "¡De eso nada!" ─se dijo furioso─. "¡Jamás pelearé con ella! Y, de ninguna manera permitiré que papá la entrene de la manera en que lo hizo conmigo" ─naturalmente, al pensar en los entrenamientos de su infancia, el maullido de los gatos que permanecía omnipresente en el baúl de los recuerdos le provocó un escalofrío de temor. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que el plan de Akane parecía perfecto, excepto por un detalle:

─¿Y qué pasará contigo? ─preguntó y, tal como había supuesto, la respuesta nunca llegó.

Se volvió a mirarla, y, por su expresión comprendió que Akane no había considerado seriamente su parte en todo esto. Suspiró. Comprendiendo, para su sorprensa, que su linda prometida sólo había pensado en él.

Por un momento se sintió como el cerdo egoísta que ella siempre le había acusado de ser. Trató de pensar en una solución; pero no conseguía imaginar quien podría hacerse cargo de entrenar a Akane, después de todo no había muchos buenos peleadores por ahí, al menos, no mejores que él ¡Rayos! ¡Más le valía no empezar a considerar en serio la posibilidad de entrenarla! ¡Eso nunca! Sin embargo, optó por sepultar el pensamiento y, en cambio, preguntó, dejando a la tristeza reflejarse en su voz:

─¿Porqué quieres pelear contra mí Akane? ¿Acaso no me consideras digno de dirigir la escuela de combate libre... porque soy un fenómeno? ─preguntó, y comprendió que jamás había sido tan sincero como en ese momento y que, tampoco había jamás, esperado una respuesta con tanta ansiedad. Su estómago se contrajo, en clara evidencia de la tensión que sentía y no pudo evitar que sus puños se apretaran, en espera de la sentencia que cambiaría diametralmente su destino.

─Baka... ─fue la respuesta de Akane, dicha con denotada ternura, misma que no había tenido dificultad en percibir. Ella no había sonado como si quisiera insultarlo, sino todo lo contrario. La miró confundido, ella lucía como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchó. Una parte de la tensión lo abandonó y, comprendiendo que ella aún necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.}

Intentando distraerse mientras su prometida se decidía a continuar, se inclinó para recoger varios pedruscos, que empezó a arrojar al agua.

*** - *** - *** - *** - *****

*** - ***_nst_*** - ***

*** - * - * **

*** - ***

*****

El ruido del perezoso motor de una barcaza de chatarra se mezclaba con los susurros de las pequeñas olas que rompían contra las rocas bajo el puente. El sol brillaba sobre la azulada superficie acuática confiriéndole una hermosura singular, la misma belleza que mostraban los ojos de su prometido y rival, pensó Akane. Casi sonrió ante los sustantivos: ¿Prometido? ¿Rival? ¿De dónde había sacado tales conceptos? Ahí, arrojando proyectiles improvisados a la nada, instalado en una franca actitud infantil, Ranma realmente no parecía ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Se volvió a mirarlo con atención, con el ojo crítico que rara vez se permitía utilizar en él: aparte de sus intensa mirada podía presumir de más atributos, entre los que destacaban su firme torso, sus poderosos brazos, su ancha espalda e incluso la rebelde trenza reposando sobre esta. La muchacha contuvo la respiración por un instante, congelando el suspiro que estuvo a punto de emerger cuando recordó las veces en que la había sostenido muy cerca de él, firmemente sujeta contra su pecho, provocándole la efímera sensación de ser, para él, la persona más importante en el mundo entero.

No sabía qué responder. Presentía que la última pregunta de Ranma era crucial en su relación; pero no se atrevía a confesarle nada aún, porque no estaba segura de lo que sentía, dado que la confusión aún permanecía en ella, agravada por el caos que siempre parecía perseguirlos. Sintiendo crecer un escalofrío de pánico desde el centro de su abdomen, abrazó sus rodillas, intentando reunir la fortaleza que le faltaba.

Sentía cómo él estaba pendiente de ella con cada fibra de su ser, aunque le diera la espalda y centró su atención en esa parte del cuerpo del muchacho, mientras las palabras dichas por el doctor Tofú resonaban en su mente: '_tienes que intentar aclarar las cosas con Ranma. Si no trabajan juntos, esta vez perderán más que ninguna. No pueden arriesgarse a que existan divisiones y malentendidos entre ustedes, no cuando el asunto es tan delicado_'.

Una vez sopesadas las alternativas, Akane se levantó de su lugar y avanzó para encontrarse con Ranma; y, más que con él, con su destino: el elegido por ella.

*** - *** - *** - *** - *****

*** - ***_nst_*** - ***

*** - * - * **

*** - ***

*****

Ukyo caminaba una vez más sin un rumbo determinado. Los resultados de su indagación en la propiedad Tendo y el hallazgo de la fotografía le había puesto al borde de una crisis emocional.

Después de pensarlo un poco, decidió hacerle una visita de cortesía a Shampoo, pensando que, tal vez ella tuviera alguna idea de cómo proceder. Para su malestar descubrió que la amazona no había estado jugando a ciegas, puesto que, además de no sorprenderse por la imagen, procedió a narrarle con todo detalle cómo había sucedido tan interesante evento.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al recordar los demás incidentes que su aliada y rival le relatara minutos atrás. Resultaba increíble que, cuanto más cerca había llegado Shampoo del éxito, más cerca se había encontrado Akane de resultar herida o muerta. A la guerrera amazona no le interesaba que el heredero Saotome la amara: sabía perfectamente que eso nunca ocurriría.

La chica de la espátula avanzó para cruzar el puente con paso lento y cansado. No podía llorar; no cuando aún hubiera la más mínima oportunidad de ganar.

Sintiendo la tristeza aumentar con cada segundo transcurrio, Ukyo se detuvo a mitad del camino, para contemplar el canal bajo ella: el agua reflejaba el azul profundo del cielo mientras, a las orillas del canal, las personas transitaban o simplemente descansaban; unos niños jugaban emocionados en tanto que sus padres conversaban entre ellos animadamente. Era un lugar romántico. Varias parejas también paseaban por ahí o descansaban bajo la sombra del puente, tomados de la mano, justo como Ranma y Akane en ese momento...

¿Ranma y Akane?

Una vez que confirmó su visión Ukyo tocó fondo. La rabia la invadió y, sin poder contenerse, se dispuso a terminar de una vez por todas con la causante de su infelicidad.

*** - *** - *** - *** - *****

*** - ***_nst_*** - ***

*** - * - * **

*** - ***

*****


	4. Notas

**Presentación**

Este fanfic, fue originalmente publicado en el año 2003 bajo el título _**All about lovin' you.**_ Ahora tiene un nombre distinto; no obstante, la trama original y gran parte la redacción se mantienen. Como dije al volver a publicar "_Frente a ti_": espero sinceramente que los cambios sean para "mejor" y no para "peor". A ver qué les parece. Se agradecen todas sus críticas =P

Curiosamente, siempre me había considerado una firme partidaria de la ideología de Poncio Pilato: "Lo escrito, escrito está". Sin embargo, debo reconocer que, tras un largo receso de cinco años y muchas dificultades, merece la pena intentar algo distinto.

¿Porqué modificar una historia cuyos resultados fueron por demás aceptables? La respuesta es muy simple: para continuar necesito volver a empezar. Y lo cierto es que, por más intentos que realicé, me fue imposible retomar las cosas donde se quedaron. Así que, en pro de la actualización tan prometida, debo trabajar a fondo en detalles que, quizá para unos no sean tan importantes; pero para mí implican la posibilidad real de evolucionar y llevar esta historia a donde tenía planeado hacerlo desde sus inicios. Además, debo reconocer que mis dedos tiene voluntad propia y, conforme vuelvo a leer la historia, se ponen a escribir cositas por aquí y cositas por allá, sin que yo pueda hacer algo por evitarlo =P je!

¡Bienvenidos! O ¡Re-bienvenidos!, según sea el caso. =P Saludos a los RanmaFans de El Portal de Ranma y Akane.

Ya saben: jitomatazos y Happo Daikarin a la casilla respectiva. Y...¡Por favor! **Si desean una respuesta más pronta a sus reviews, registren sus mails**, porque de lo contrario sólo puedo responderles hasta la siguiente actualización del fic, ya que me parece muy grosero actualizar únicamente las notas =P ¡Grax por leer!

**¡Atención!:** El anuncio para las actualizaciones aparece en mi Profile. _Fecha_ de actualización y _Nombre_ del fic que actualizaré. Sólo tienen que dar click en mi Nickname y podrán verlo. ¡Paciencia! Que trabajo mucho con Candy Candy y Media Luna (el crossover Ranma-Sailor Moon) por estos días y tampoco es cosa de disgustar a la caprichosa musa de los fics, que se puede enojar y abandonarme de nuevo para ir en pos de escritores mucho menos esquizofrénicos... T__T.


End file.
